Under the Moonlight
by Stranger1992
Summary: Alex's girlfriend isn't what Alex thought. Now she's waking up with no memories and Mitchie has to deal with the newly turned vampire. Eventual Femslash Alex/Mitchie
1. You found me

**AGGGH! DAY TOTALLY RUINED! I just found out Demi's going on tour, and it's nowhere near meee! *Sob* It's so noot faaaiirr. I would kill to go to a concert. Just one would last my whole life. Lord that's all I want, tickets to see Demi live... DX. Nothing can cheer me up now. Now that my mood has totally been killed I think I should write something to let off steam. :I**  
**Actually no. I will not let this get to me. Instead of the sad, depressing story I was planning that might cause some perky person to go depressed, I'll just stick with something I've been experimenting with.**

* * *

"Miley" I said breathlessly once I broke the lip lock.  
"Yes?" She answered before reconnecting our lips. I was sitting on her kitchen counter with my legs wrapped around her waist and my hands tangled in her hair.  
"We need to stop" I told her as she proceeded to attack my lips.  
"Why?" She whined when I pulled away again.  
"Because I don't want your parents first impression of me to be us making out" She started trailing kisses down along my jawline and traveled down to my neck. I would have found it strange that I couldn't feel her breath hitting my skin like it should be, but my mind was a bit preoccupied.  
"I don't have any parents." Miley said casually as she started to suck on my pulse point. I repressed a moan.  
"wait, what?!" I pulled away from her completely. "You invited me over for dinner so I could meet your parents" accused her. She went back to attacking my neck with kisses. I tried to pull back but she wouldn't let me.  
"Well" The girl said between pecks. "I don't have any so I guess that could count as you having met them. So I say I should start on dinner." Before I could react in any way she resumed her position at the base of my neck and I felt a sharp stinging pain. What the hell? Was she biting me?! There wasn't much time for thoughts after that. I felt myself getting colder by the second before I felt my heart come to a stop completely. Then the world I knew around me was gone.

I woke up in the dark. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything but somehow I knew exactly where everything was. It was like I could see with my mind but not with my eyes. I was outside and I knew I should be cold but I'm not. I wondered where I was before I realized I didn't even know who I am. For some reason I wasn't bothered by that fact. I chose a random direction and started walking until I found a source of light. I didn't want to go near it though. It was tall and occasionally roared. Confirming to myself that it was indeed a monster, I kept my distance, but I noticed someone walking towards it. Are they mad!? They were approaching the light it cast on the ground and I decided I had to act quick. In the blink of an eye, I ran to the person and shoved them away onto the ground.  
They screamed and I guess they now realized what they were about to walk under. I expected them to be happy that I just saved them from the scary monster but that's not what they did.  
"Get off me! Let me go! Help! Someone help me!" I watched curiously as the person I now saw is a girl, struggled beneath me and scream.  
"Why are you screaming? You're safe now" I told her and she stopped her panic and looked at me funny. I started giggling.  
"You made a funny face" I told her covering my mouth with my hand trying to hide my laughter. Suddenly I heard the monster roar again and I immediately clung to the girl I was on top of with a small scream. I had my head buried in her hair and my hands clutched her shirt as I heard the sound come closer. I felt the girl beneath me slowly lay her hands on my back and I instantly felt better. She was warm and inviting and her scent was sweet. We stayed that way until the sound faded away. I had my eyes shut tightly and tears streamed silently down my face. i lifted myself slowly and looked around fearfully. The light monster as I have now proclaimed it looked as if it hadn't moved. I shakily got up off the girl and she immediately got to her feet.  
"Who are you?" She asked me like I was crazy. "and what was that all about!?" I flinched, scared of the anger I heard in her voice.  
"You didn't hear it? the monster roared and then it came after us!" I exclaimed.  
"What? What monster?" I pointed to it a few feet behind us.  
_**Mitchie**_  
I watched as the strange girl pointed to the street light behind us.  
"You mean the lamppost?" Is this girl serious? She reminded me of a toddler. Her tear stained cheeks glistened in the moonlight and she flinched when I yelled at her. She had midnight black hair that went down past her elbows and her eyes were a deep dark brown that looked like they could almost be the same color as her hair. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow under the moon.  
I had been walking home from my friend Harper's house when this raven haired beauty came out of nowhere and tackled me.  
I had called my parents before telling them I would be coming home late because Harper needed comforting. I moved here about a year ago when her bets friend since kindergarten had moved to Texas and soon the two of us became close friends and she would keep in contact with Selena her best friend that moved. Today she had called me in tears because Selena had been reported missing. Apparently she left school with her girlfriend and never came home. No one has seen her.  
I looked to the girl in front of me now looking scared and lost. Then I noticed a mark on her base of her neck where her shirt had started to slip down her shoulder. I knew exactly what the mark was and groaned in frustration. I should have just zapped myself home, I didn't want to deal with this!  
"A lamp.. post?" She asked curiously the word sounding foreign in her voice.  
"Yeah, it lights the streets up at night so people can see. It's not a monster, it's not even living!" I told her. 'Neither is she' I thought. She studied the object in question before looking back to me again in confusion.  
"But it roared!" She protested. Roared? I thought back before I realized she had heard the car that drove passed us when she tackled me.  
"No, that was a car"  
"Car?" I ran my hand through my hair.  
"Never mind, just forget about it." I told her. It was then that my phone started ringing. I told her there was nothing to be scared of when she jumped back in fear.  
"Hello?" I answered keeping an eye on the girl who looked like she could be my age.  
"Mitchie! Where are you!?" I heard my father's voice on the other end. The teen watched my phone in wonderment.  
"Sorry dad, I was on my way home but I ran into a newly turned vamp."  
"A Vampire!?" came his shocked voice over the phone.  
"Yep, it looks like she just woke up." I heard my dad mumble something to my mom.  
"Okay" he said to me. "You need to bring it with you. The sun is about to come up" I looked off to the horizon to realize he was right. Daylight was just breaking through in the distance.  
"Alright, be there in a sec." I said into my cell before hanging up.  
"Here, take my hand." I told the young vampire. She was hesitant at first but she took it anyways. I pulled my wand from my boot and waved it casting a spell to bring us back to my house.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. Its just something I'm testing out so feel free to judge harshly.**

**~SM**


	2. blood thirsty

**OhMyGosh. So as I've probably mentioned before, I started my junior year a few weeks late because I'm at a new school now. My first day I saw a girl rush through the hall with her head down. I didn't have much time to actually see her rather than acknowledge the fact that it was a girl with glasses hugging her books to her chest. I didn't really think anything of it. Then yesterday I found out that she was in my sophmore geometry class but I still didn't really see her because she sits on the exact opposite side of the room. But today we right before I entered the class room, she was right in front of me and collided with someone else and it was the first time I actually got to see her face. She looks almost IDENTICAL to Mitchie. Not like Demi is now, but imagine the Mitchie in most of the fanfictions where she's a hot nerd with glasses that buries her nose in her books. Now I can't stop thinking about her and I can't bring myself to talk to her. So I asked my partner for my project if she knew her. I always liked to have someone who's either my age or a year older, I figured since she's in my sophmore class, she must be a sophmore. Turns out she's a freshmen. It completely killed me. How can she be a freaking Freshman!? She should be a Junior! Well anyways that's basically my love life right now. Being attracted to someone I can't talk to just thought it might be interesting to know.**

**veehXD- No, Mitchie's a wizard. I thought I mentioned that but aparently I only mentioned her wand. I know Alex is supposed to be a wizard, but I can picture her more as a hot vampire and Mitchie a hot wizard XD**

**Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude- I reallly like your username. Did you take that from 'Something that were not'? If not it just made me think of that. Yes, Mitchie is a wizard. Sorry for not making that clear, I've been a bit out of it lately I guess.**

**Suefanficlover- Thank You, you never fail to read all my stories :) Sorry if I'm working on too many at one time, I just can't focus on one thing at a time. Too many Ideas build up and then my mind wanders off to somewhere else so I gotta keep changing if I'm going to finish anything. Yeah Miley's not a character many people are going to like. She only gets worse, trust me.**  
**Now that that's all covered, on with the story!**

* * *

"Come on, I wont hurt you" I tried to coax the young vampire out from underneath my bed. Apparently it wasn't very smart to use magic. She's scared now and wont come near me. I mean seriously, she's a vampire! She's going to kill people and drink they're blood, yet she's scared because I just waved my wand and brought her home like the good little wizard I am. Why can't things ever be simple?  
"Look I promise. There's nothing to be scared of" I took my wand out of my boot and she inched herself back farther. "No, don't worry, look" I put it down and rolled it away from me. "See? No more magic." She stared at the wand as if it were an unconscious murder and she was just waiting for it to start waking up. Then she looked back to me and I offered a gentle friendly smile. She instantly smiled back, a small one but still a smile.  
Okay so if it wasn't clear before, I'm a wizard. Not a full family wizard, I'm not done with my classes, but I have magic powers and a wand. My dad's my magic teacher, and I remember doing a lesson on vampires a couple of weeks ago. When a human is turned into a vampire, their memories are erased. This girl was obviously just turned seeing how confused and scared she is. Usually vampires try not to turn anyone, but if they do, they teach them the ropes, and show them what to do. If they don't, the newly turneds have a very likely chance of exposing vampires to the world. Whoever turned her must have been pretty irresponsible. Either they thought they drained ALL their blood or they just didn't want to deal with training her.  
Finally after about half an hour, I got the girl to come out from her hiding spot.  
"There you go, see? You're safe" She didn't respond she just watched me curiously. I had to admit, as much trouble as this is, she is kind of cute. Okay, maybe a bit more than cute. She looked almost mysterious, which made her look hot, but she was being so shy that it was cute. Odd combination to me, but I found myself interested in her. Yes, I happen to not only be a wizard, but gay as well.  
I brought her downstairs, having to go slowly because she almost fell a few times, and went into the kitchen where my parents were.  
"I got her out" I informed them and my dad looked to the teen with a welcoming smile.  
"hello, I'm Steve, and this is my wife Connie. Obviously you've already met Mitchie" He said gesturing to each of us in turn. She nodded and then looked to be thinking. She must be trying to figure out her name.  
"Don't worry, no one really expects you to remember your own name. It might come to you in a week or two but if not it's nothing to worry about. Most vampires don't remember it."  
"Vampires?" She asked quietly. She looked to me as if she thought I had all the answers.  
"Yeah, you know, um." I tried to think of a way to explain it without using the words creature or monster.  
"They're humans with a very special diet and skin condition." I decided being as simple as possible.  
"Speaking of which, you must be hungry" My father said as he got up from his chair. He went to the cabinet that we never use and pulled out a jar filled with dark red liquid. He keeps blood in the cupboard?! How long has that been there? He got out a cup and started pouring some of the thick substance into it.  
"So, we'll need to come up with a name to call you by" He said as he put the lid back on the jar. "Do you have any names you really like?" The young girl shook her head no.  
"Well how bout Mitchie comes up with something?"  
"Me?" I looked between him and the girl that has yet to be named. The raven haired girl nodded in approval.  
"Yeah, you found her, and I think she wants you to as well" I looked back to the girl in question. Nothing really seemed to come to mind. Then something did. I suddenly remembered a book I had once read about a great queen turned into a vampire then ruled the underworld. The illustration seemed to strike some resemblance to this vampire."  
"How 'bout Alexandra? Like the Great Alexandra from midnight bites?" She looked like she was thinking it over. Then again, she didn't seem to be girly or proper in any way. She was wearing a baggy sweater jeans and converse.  
"We could call you Alex for short" I told her and she nodded slowly.  
"Alex" She whispered to herself. "I like it." She smiled to me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
**Alex's POV**  
I looked questioningly at the dark red substance Mitchie's dad handed me. I had yet to find out what it was. I looked to Mitchie silently asking her what it was. I could smell it. I smelt it the minute we set foot downstairs. Its just stronger now that it's actually open and in front of me. It smelled sweet but bitter at the same time. It was an intoxicating scent but It still didn't look too appetizing.  
"Just drink it. Trust me there's no way you won't like it" She told me. I looked back down to the liquid and I took a breath before bringing it to my lips and drinking it. It burned as it went down my throat but it left a pleasurable sensation. It felt natural but odd at the same time. Before I knew it, it was gone. I looked up and the room seemed to be more clear than before. I hadn't' even noticed it was blurry before. I looked to Mitchie and suddenly the rest of the room disappeared. There was a thumping sound coming from her. I couldn't tell what it was. Then, I smelled the stuff I just drank, only the aroma was much sweeter and seemed to attract me to her. I stepped closer to her not knowing why. I saw her mouth move and I saw fear in her eyes, but I paid no attention. I found myself right next to her neck. I could see lines. I didn't know what they were, but I was pretty sure that's where the smell was coming from. I wanted it, but I found my curiosity beating my desire. My mouth hovered over the lines before I stopped myself and bent over so that my ear was pressed against her chest. The sound definitely was coming from there. I noticed it was faster than when I first heard it. The room went back to normal and the sound returned to my ears.  
"Get away from her!" I heard a voice yell. On instinct I jumped and clung to Mitchie for the second time that night.  
"Dad, she's not hurting me" I heard the voice I was beginning to love as her arms wrapped around me in a comforting way. "You scared her" I felt her hand run through my hair.  
"What is that?" I finally asked.  
"What's what?" She pulled away and looked at me.  
"That.. sound. I didn't notice it before, but now it wont stop and it keeps changing speed." She looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed to her chest.  
"It's coming from there." I saw her cheeks start to go red. Why did they do that?  
"Oh, you can hear my heart beat?"  
"I-I don't know what that is. It's coming from him and her too" I told her pointing to the man and woman engaged in their own conversation.  
"Yeah, it's called a heartbeat. it's the sound you're heart makes."  
"Does everyone have one?" She nodded.  
"But I don't hear one for myself." I said confused. She took a step closer to me and held her hand centimeters from my mouth.  
"It's 'cause you're not breathing."  
"Breathing?"  
"Yeah, when you're alive, you have to breathe. The main difference between vampires and humans, is that vampires aren't' living."  
"So that means... I'm dead?" She nodded. I don't know how I understood that. It was like knowing how to walk or talk, it just came to you. I started feeling really tired all of a sudden and I guess Mitchie noticed.  
"Ready to sleep?" She asked me and I answered with a yawn." She made a sound that made me smile.  
"Why are you smiling?" She asked me.  
"What was that?"  
"What?"  
"What you just did." She sighed and ran her hand through her own light brown hair.  
"There's just so much to teach you." Then she turned to her dad. "Hey dad, I'm going to take Alex upstairs for bed. Can I stay home today?"  
"Sure, but you're going tomorrow, no exceptions." She responded by saying 'Okay' Then took me by the hand and led me back up that cursed jagged ground. She held me close to her and helped me make it up them. It felt weird walking on them and I didn't like it. We got up to her room and she got some clothes out of her drawer.  
"Here try these on"  
**Mitchie's POV**  
I walked back into my room after changing in the bathroom to find Alex with the pajamas I gave her. Only they weren't on her. She had her head trying to go through the sleeve of the shirt with her sweater still on and the bottoms laid on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Alex turned to me looking surprised and dropped the shirt, letting it fall to the ground. She had a hurt expression when I only laughed more.  
"Sorry, it's just.. You're just too cute." I said shaking my head before closing the door. I went over to her and helped her take off her sweater.  
"Oh my gosh, you like paramore too?!" I asked excitedly when I saw her shirt. She showed another confused expression. "Oh, right. Never mind" I said remembering that she couldn't remember. I proceeded to help her get dressed. I told her we could share the bed before I turned out the lights and we went to sleep after she cuddled into me. I could get used to this.

* * *

**Sorry its short running out of time.**


End file.
